The Bobcat King
Pachirapong Chaiyadech's movie-spoof of Disney film, "The Lion King" Cast: *Baby Simba - Spunky (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Young Simba - Edmond (Rock-A-Doodle) *Adult Simba - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Bonkers) *Young Nala - Dodie (Kimba the White Lion) *Adult Nala - Fawn Deer (Bonkers) *Timon - Marsupilami (Marsupilami) *Pumbaa - Maurice the Gorilla (Marsupilami) *Mufasa - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Sarabi - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Scar - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Shenzi - Belladonna (An All Dogs Christmas Carol) *Banzai - Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Ed - Killer (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Rafiki - Meat (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) *Zazu - Shnookums (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) *Sarafina - Giselle (Open Season) *The Mouse - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Gopher - Pith Possum (The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show) *Hyenas - Various Villain Dogs *Chameleon - Larry (The Wild) *The Wildebeest Stampede - Water Buffalos (The Jungle Book (2016) *The Vultures/Buzzards - Tantalus (Darkwing Duck: Darkly Dawns the Duck) *The Beetle - Spike (Mickey Mouse) *Simba and Nala's Baby Cub - Baby Hello Kitty (Sanrio) Chapters: *The Bobcat King part 1 - "Circle of Life" *The Bobcat King part 2 - Red *The Bobcat King part 3 - Edmond's First Day *The Bobcat King part 4 - (A) Edmond's Pouncing Lesson *The Bobcat King part 4 - (B) "The Morning Report" *The Bobcat King part 5 - Red and Edmond's Conversation *The Bobcat King part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to be King" *The Bobcat King part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard *The Bobcat King part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" *The Bobcat King part 9 - The Stampede!/Danny's Death/Edmond's Exile *The Bobcat King part 10 - Red Takes Over Pride Rock *The Bobcat King part 11 - Meet Marsupilami and Maurice *The Bobcat King part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" *The Bobcat King part 13 - Red in Command *The Bobcat King part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? *The Bobcat King part 15 - Fawn Deer Chased Maurice/The Reunion *The Bobcat King part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" *The Bobcat King part 17 - Bonkers and Fawn Deer's Agrument/Meat's Wisdom/Bonkers' Destiny *The Bobcat King part 18 - Bonkers' Return/Marsupilami and Maurice's Distraction *The Bobcat King part 19 - Bonkers Confronts Red/Bonkers Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle *The Bobcat King part 20 - Bonkers VS. Red/A Happy Ending in the Pride Lands *The Bobcat King part 21 - End Credits/"Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (Elton John Version)" * Cast Gallery: 102.jpg|Spunky as Baby Simba Edmond 1.jpg|Edmond as Young Simba Bonkers D Bobcat.png|Bonkers D. Bobcat as Adult Simba KimbaDodie.jpg|Dodie as Young Nala Fawn Deer.jpeg|Fawn Deer as Adult Nala Marsupilami-marsupilami-43.2.jpg|Marsupilami as Timon maurice-the-gorilla-raw-toonage-6.42.jpg|Maurice the Gorilla as Pumbaa Danny 2.jpg|Danny as Mufasa Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Sarabi RedCat.png|Red as Scar Belladonna (An All Dogs Christmas Carol).jpg|Belladonna as Shenzi Carface.jpg|Carface as Banzai Killer_All_Dogs_Go_to_Heaven.jpg|Killer as Ed Meat-marsupilami-94.jpg|Meat as Rafiki Shnookums-shnookums-and-meat-funny-cartoon-show-43.jpg|Shnookums as Zazu OPEN-SEASON-Ch09-Still003.jpg|Giselle as Sarafina Trailer Category:Pachirapong Chaiyadech Category:The Lion King Movies Category:The Lion King Movie-Spoof